1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an alternative to a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, various display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) have been used for computer monitors, televisions, and so on.
The display apparatuses include a display panel to display images. The display apparatuses may require a converter to convert image signals, which are generated from a controller controlling the images, into driving signals that are recognized by the display panel. The converter is connected with the controller through a connector.
As the size and the resolution of the display panel are increased, a large amount of signals are transmitted between the display panel and the controller through the connector.